Hasta que me olvides
by yet-chan
Summary: Han pasado años desde su primer, último y único encuentro. A veces se preguntaba si de verdad sucedió, en otras dudaba de su propia cordura. Ella había fallecido al dar a luz y él jamás sabría lo que sucedió en realidad. Una despedida, una trampa del destino, una coincidencia... quizá un reencuentro. Seguimiento del one-shot "Propuesta Indecente"...


*Buenas noches*

Años sin entrar a esta cuenta pero nunca es tarde para recapacitar, por lo tanto me tengo que presentar de nuevo: Soy yet-chan y les mando un caluroso abrazo desde Acapulco :3

Hace casi tres años que subí el one-shot **"Propuesta Indecente"** con la encomienda de continuar con la historia si ésta gustaba pues yo detesto los one-shot porque solo me dejaban picada . Entre tantas cosas de la vida pasaron los años y aún tenía la historia pero no la inspriración, eso hasta ahora... he cambiado el nombre pero es la continuación.

Quiero aprovechar el espacio para dar gracias a Dios por permitir que Bleach llegara a su fin y a Tite Kubo por darme la segunda dicha más grande del mundo, el IchiHime canon! de verdad que me sorprende la reacción del fandom, por qué no hacen lo mismo que Franco de Vita? _Seré un buen perdedor, el mundo no cambiará_... jajajaja!

Pero bueno, soy claramente IchiHime, aunque eso no quita que este de acuerdo en que el final dejó muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas, rogando por algún especial para que sean contestadas las dudas pero feliz por ver concluido tantos años de fiel seguimiento.

Espero les guste y me dejen su opinión... gracias por el tiempo que se dan para leerme y aún millones de gracias más por opinar n.n

 **-¿Todo esto es necesario?** \- la irritación y fastidio en su tono de voz era el preludio de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento.

Su oficina era su santuario, su departamento era su refugio y su dormitorio su versión del cielo en la tierra. Estaba orgulloso del diseño que había vislumbrado y del trabajo tan exacto que su arquitecto y diseñador de interiores habían efectuado. Si de algo se podía jactar Kurosaki Ichigo era de su excelente gusto... y su férrea disciplina.

Eso era antes de ver invadido su remanso de paz en un desfile de personas entre muestras, folletos, otras muestras, flores, más muestras, diseños y Dios sabía cuántas muestras más. Imperturbable tras el escritorio se encontraba una mujer de extraordinaria belleza, rubia y menuda, su rostro parecía haber sido tallado por ángeles pero sus curvas eran solo el camino al infierno. A su alrededor se aglomeraban un sin número de desconocidos, exceptuando a una mujer idéntica a ella pero con un par de años visiblemente mayor.

 **-El tema de la boda es cuestión de vida o muerte para una mujer-** el divertido tono que su amigo utilizó solo aumento el disgusto que sentía aunque fue una clara provocación a la que no tenía ánimos de contestar. **–Aunque en el caso de tu mujer, es más reputación que convicción.**

 **-Tsk.**

Aunque la ocasión era para mofarse de él, su mirada delataba su verdadera intención. Abarai Renji era su amigo desde la universidad, su camaradería iba más allá de la hermandad, si existía alguien que le conociese bien era él. Hacía poco más de 5 años que se había casado con su amiga de la infancia, Kuchiki Rukia, una enana insolente e impertinente que se convirtió en otra gran amiga y, sobre todo, familia. Ellos vivían enamorados y comprometidos, la versión que él tenía del matrimonio... no la farsa que estaba a punto de vivir.

Renji había sufrido de burlas y bromas de su parte, lo justo era ser retribuido en el tiempo de sus nupcias. Bien hubiera sobrellevado todo aquello si la palabra amor estuviese de por medio y eso lo sabía todo aquel que le conocía.

Sasha Princeton era la única hija del magnate millonario inglés Caleb Princeton, principal promotor del mercado de diamantes en Europa y socio suyo desde hacía un par de años, su hija era la encarnación del glamour y su madre se había encargado de criarla como la diva que merecía ser. Al conocerla la chispa del deseo se prendió y la lujuria desencadenó encuentros furtivos, nada que ella tampoco hubiera aceptado, el problema radico cuando ella deseo dar paso a una relación formal, detalle que no estaba dispuesto a modificar pero nadie le dice que NO a la princesa de papá. Eso solo dio como resultado tensiones que amenazaban con romper el enorme avance que tenía en el viejo continente, rompimiento que beneficiaría a su competidor, y enemigo, Cifer Ulquiorra.

Debutativo entre ceder a los caprichos o perder en el mercado, su teléfono sonó:

 _-Kurosaki- la voz de Caleb se oía jubilosa y animada, -eres un cabrón pero un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra._

 _-Gracias- su rostro impresionado contrastaba con el seco susurro que era su voz._

 _-De verdad que me impresionas, mira que llenar esta casa de rosas blancas y rosas para anunciar tan esplendida noticia... eso solo lo hace un hombre enamorado. Ahora lo que continúa, debemos fijar fecha para la boda, todo debe ser pronto antes de que la barriga se haga notar y la figura de mi hija se vea afectada para el vestido, debo aceptar que estoy más chapado a la antigua pero la modernidad ha afectado a la juventud y..._

 _El resto del monologo se lo perdió. ¿Rosas? ¿Noticia? ¿Boda? ¡¿BARRIGA?! Miles de pensamientos invadían como bomba atómica en su revuelta cabeza. Repasaba una y otra vez las precauciones que tomaba cuando iniciaba una aventura, sólo una ocasión había pasado por alto la cautela y jamás anhelo perderla otra vez... en ese momento de completo caos su mente divago a la zona traicionera recordando la noche en que se le permitió tocar el cielo con un ángel._

 _Cuando reaccionó el sonido de la llamada terminada le tomó por sorpresa, ¿cuánto tiempo se permitió fantasear con el pasado cuando tenía que aclarar su presente?, unos cuantos botones presionados bastaron para llamar:_

 _-Hola mi amor, gracias por tan hermoso detalle, tu hijo y yo te amamos- una melodiosa voz contestó con tal inocencia que le hizo dudar de su cordura._

 _-Sasha, ¡¿qué diablos está pasando?!_

 _-Nada amor, fui al médico hace un par de días porque no me sentía bien, mareos y mucho sueño, pensé que algo grave me pasaba pero lo que realmente sucedía es que tu bebé estaba siendo travieso con mamá- de pronto se alejó el móvil para hacer una voz aún más dulce que se confundía con pequeños regaños y mimos absurdos hacia un bebé._

 _-Sasha... ¡Sasha!- era inútil gritar si ella continuaba hablando con la nada. -¿Cómo llegaron esas rosas a tu casa?- imaginar la escena le provocaba nauseas, si algo odiaba él, precisamente, eran las rosas._

 _-Creí que sería la mejor manera de darle la noticia a mi papá después de tu mal comportamiento-. Su voz sonaba como puchero, idéntico a cuando cachas a un niño en medio de una travesura. –Fue para una buena causa, lo importante es que mi papi lo tomó de muy buena manera y volviste a quedar bien ante sus ojos._

 _-No me interesa quedar bien con nadie, lo único que quiero saber es la confiabilidad de lo que afirmas decir._

 _-¿Me llamas mentirosa?- el jueguito de inocencia y ternura se transformó en una peligrosa nota de advertencia. Esa era la mujer que él conocía, fría y decidida, caprichosa y encajosa, calculadora y mortal._

 _-Te llamo para vernos, quiero ver con mis propios ojos lo que estás diciendo, cuando tenga certeza del embarazo, yo tomaré la decisión de lo que se hará. Mientras tanto te aconsejo que no hagas nada en mi nombre si de verdad pretendes amarrarme a tu lado- y colgó._

Hubiera deseado que todo fuese una mala broma jugada por la rabieta de una niña caprichosa, pero su suerte se mofaba como una ramera desde la esquina, el Dr. Ishida Uryuu, amigo de toda la vida y su médico de cabecera, confirmó la noticia. Sasha estaba encinta con 6 semanas de gestación, sus cuentas encajaban y maldijo por lo bajo a su destino. Su sentido del honor le exigía responder pero su corazón le llevaba a recordar a un ángel de cabello exótico y plateado mirar.

 **-Vamos, ve el lado divertido-** el codo de Renji se encajó en su costado sacándolo de sus pensamientos y dejándole sin aire también. **–Al menos te queda la despedida de soltero y no creas que me quedaré de brazos cruzados permitiendo que te lleves el título de "el mejor padrino".**

 **-¿Qué te traes entre manos, "piña sangrienta"?-** tenía que reconocer que de no ser por sus amigos, ése sería el segundo trago más amargo de su vida. La reacción de su amigo sólo le provocó una enorme carcajada que pasó desapercibida por el murmullo del ejército que su prometida concertaba.

 **-Sigue así cabrón y te dejaré coger con la damita más horrible que encuentre, como aquella vez en la facultad cuando tú...**

 **-¡Cállate cabrón!-** ahora era el turno de reír de Renji, tantas parrandas y juergas acabaron con jugosas historias para morir de risa en reuniones del reencuentro. Eso sólo lo lograba con la familia y ellos eran su familia.

 **-Jajajajajaja-** la risa casi ahogaba al pelirrojo. **–Bueno, sólo diré que te prepares-** dijo a tiempo que terminaba de golpe la bebida ambarina que llevaban una hora bebiendo, **-te dejo o si no Rukia me matará por llegar tarde.**

 **-Mandilón-** farfulló con intención de ser escuchado, **-saluda a Rukia de mi parte.**

Renji tomó con rapidez su saco antes de toparse de frente con una mujer regordeta que cargaba una caja pesada, haciéndole tropezar y malabarear cual payaso de circo. Otra carcajada de Ichigo y un bajo _"jodete"_ de su amigo terminaron la jovial tarde.

Cansado hasta el hastío se despidió de su prometida y su futura suegra, indicándoles que se recostaría y no hicieran tanto alboroto, no sabía si le habían escuchado o no pero parecía que ellas tenían su propia definición de alboroto. La mucama le arregló la cama y le acercó una bandeja con ligeros bocadillos a falta de su cena habitual, algo que agradeció infinitamente. No era un buen día, el barullo creado por la campaña de las nupcias no tenía nada que ver con su estado de ánimo, año con año ese día era un eterno sufrir.

Cifer Orihime, su ángel vestido de mujer había decidido vestirse de ángel otra vez.


End file.
